my pleasure comes from your pain
by slicktoosh
Summary: Nosound meet Tattooedinside, she will take you for a ride then let you off. Then you will take her through the same ride, but we don't know were it ends


**This fan fic contains characters from Naruto, I do not own them. Obviously & they are totally out of character.**

Night•

Aim•

**No-sound:** so whats your favorite color?

**Tattooedinside: **mmm , that's hard to say. Probably lol idk turquoise.

**No-sound:** nah mine isn't turquoise, it would be black or blue

**Tattooedinside: **no one really asked you.

**No-sound: **hey now that isn't nice

**Tattooedinside: **I'm just stating a fact

**Tatooedinside: **my mom's on my ass, I gotta fly. See yah at skool

**No-sound: **k..

**No-sound:** uh sleep tight

**Tattooedinside: **sure

"**Tattooedinside has just signed off"**

Sasuke leans back and grins

Hinata rubs her eyes, smiles slightly at the fact she lied about her mom telling her to sign off." Men are so gullable" she grinned

**Next day at school **

"hey Hinata", Sasuke waves

Hinata slightly smiles at his greeting and walks off with her friends. Her friends glimsing at their greeting.

"Hey Hinata, you actually talk to that guy? Hes such a loser!" they preached

"yeah I guess I do"

"aw you could do way better", Mitsumi stated

"yah waaaay better", tai said tuning in

All three of them walked to class, Mitsumi and tai ranting on about the boys of the school, as Hinata glanced back at the lonely Sasuke. Sasuke caught glances with Hinata and stood up from leaning on a locker and walked off the other way.

**That night **

**No-sound: **hey I have a question Hinata

**Tattooedinside:** k shoot

**No-sound: **uh, why did you shrug me off today?

**Tattooedinside: **idk…

**No-sound: **oh.. ok

**No-sound: **I have another question

**Tattooedinside: **yeah?

**No-sound: **you like anyone at school?

**Tattooedinside: **lol

**Tattooedinside: **no not really

**No-sound: **oh.. yeah would have figured

**Tattooedinside: **ok…

**No-sound: **uh yeah sorry for freaking you out

**No-sound: **you wanna uhm go out

**Tattooedinside: **what!

**Tattooedinside: **wtf man ..

**No-sound: **is that a no?

**Tatooedinside: **well it damn right ain't a yes

**No-sound: **lol

**No-sound: **I like you, you are really different

**Tattooedinside: **well you are a social outcast, you must be totally different

Hinata sits back in her chair and takes a deep breath maybe I should give it a go

Sasuke stares at screen, waiting for a response wonder what she'll say He crosses his arms and puts his head down until he hears the message sound. He looks up and stares at the screen, smiling broadly.

**SCHOOL:**

Hinata hops out of the car, grabbing her backpack and sliding it on to her sholder. Walking past all of her friends, her heart racing and mind wandering as she slowly walks up to her locker. Opening the locker door

"morning", Sasuke said soft enough for only her to hear

Hinata slams the locker door.

"hey", she grumbles out

"can I hold your hand?", asked Sasuke

"if you had the balls you wouldn't ask"

"uhm did I do something wrong?"

"no" she started to walk away, Sasuke speeding up to catch up with her. Watching people stare at the school loser walk with Hinata. Sasuke glances at her hand swinging back and forth when she walks, wanting to grab it so much to see peoples reaction. He glides his hand into hers and slightly squeezes. Hinata stops in her tracks looking down, then looking at people around her. She keeps walking.

**In class **

"psst Hinata", Kazu whispered

She looked to the row over.

"mm?"

"its true isn't it?"

she looks back to the person in front of her

"whats true?"

"that you are going out with that loser Sasuke", his nose wrinkled when he smiled at his own joke

"yeah"

"so can I have you next?" he asked with a cocky smirk

"fuck off"

**bell rings**

Hinata walks sluggishly out of the classroom, she catches glance of Sasuke waiting for her. She hears a guy laughing his ass off across the hall. She whipes around to see who it is.. Kazu

"Ah MAN YOU SHOULD OF SEEN HER FACE, she wanted me soo bad" he hollered

His friends laughing and cheering him on .

what a dick I'm gonna kick his ass

"hinata.."

Hinata turns around and stares at this guy with dark hair

"come on lets get a snack", he offered his hand

"yeah", she slides past his hand


End file.
